The Gold Calls To Us
by moonlightbecomesyou
Summary: If you're like me, I don't think Pintel and Ragetti got enough screentime on Pirates 1. The movie was used as more guidelines then actual rules! It fills in the gaps where they were off screen!
1. Chapter 1

**The Gold Calls To Us**

This is my attempt at getting back into writing fanfiction after several years of being dormant . I used the movie as more of a guideline than actual rules in the plot. (Yay! I'm so cleaver!) I didn't want to burn out my brain by overloading it with thinking on the first go.

Yes, summary. I didn't think Pintel and Ragetti were in it enough so here is more!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own POTC, it's property of Disney and all the good stuff. At least one OC mentioned I made up, but nothing more.

* * *

It was an eerie night along the shores of Port Royal. An unnatural fog floated along up from the ocean waters and carried itself thru the cobble lined streets. There was an odd silence as though the Fort itself was listening expectantly for something. A calm before the storm. It was broken shortly with the sound of cannon fire.

Along the waters a group of longboats made their way to shore. Among the occupants, two men sat together chatting excitedly. The taller of them had a lankiness that was almost skeletal. His head was full of short filthy light brown hair, strands inadvertently falling into his face. He had a crazy wooden eye, which never seemed to peer the same direction as the other.

His companion was almost his polar opposite. He was short and stocky, with shoulder length hair (except for the top, which was completely bald!) that was so filthy and stringy, it was near impossible to tell what color it was supposed to be. A grin was plastered across his extremely weathered face, which only grew wider at the sound of the occupants of Port Royal returning with cannon fire of their own. He let out a wicked laugh.

"Music to me ears." He said excitedly, pulling out his pistol. "This is it, Ragetti. It'll finally be ours!"

Ragetti grinned back at him as he started to laugh manically. "No mistakes then."

"Of course no mistakes! You bloody fool!" His friend smacked him on the back of the head. The sudden jarring caused his eye to pop out.

"Me eye!" He shouted, dropping to his knees, grabbing it before it could roll away but not before it dropped into some unidentifiable gunk. "Eww." He said pulling a face. "Pintel, look at this!"

Pintel growled at him as he pulled out his sword. They had reached land and he was read to go. "Just scrape it off and come on!" He snapped as he jumped out of the boat, into the water.

"Let's go men!" One of the pirates shouted, sending the cutthroats on their charge.

Ragetti had pulled out his dagger and was scraping the gunk off of his eye, when he bumped into the arm of the Pintel. The shorter pirate gave him an evil grin; he gave him one of his own in return. He then popped his eye into its socket. Having a mind of it's own it spun around before setting in place.

They then stormed up the beach partnering up with about 3 others. Ragetti pointed in a direction and grunted questioningly.

Pintel nodded "Aye! The Governor's mansion!" With that the group raced up the hill towards the gates, swords in hand. Nothing was going to stop them from getting what they had come for. Nothing.

They had been expecting to have to break the lock on the gates but to their surprise they found that it had been left unlocked. This amused Pintel who let out a laugh. "Can you believe these rich high and mighty blokes?" He asked. "Think they're so good no one will bother them so they can leave it open. Lucky for us, eh?"

With the adrenaline pumping through their blood, the hill was no challenge to them. They were to the door in no time. Pintel began to pound on it with his fist. As the short moments went on, his pounding grew louder. Finally the door opened and a man who appeared to be the butler came into view.

"'ello chum." Pintel grinned maliciously lifting his pistol to the man's head, pulling the trigger. His grin grew as he watched the now lifeless body hit the floor. The sound of a woman's screams broke his thoughts. He rushed in passed the corpse, the others following after him.

"Up there!" Ragetti shouted, pointing up the stairs at a young blonde woman. "Up there." He repeated.

She began running as they raced up the stairs after her. She ran into her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her locking it.

Pintel was in the lead "Come on!" He shouted pointing at the closed door. "In here!" He started to bang madly on the door. His pounding soon produced results as the door broke open, swinging open wide as though almost an invitation.

The girl's eyes widened as she saw the two scoundrels entering her bedroom. Frantically she searched for anything that could be used as a weapon to defend herself. She spied the bed warmer her maid had put under the covers only shortly before hand. Perhaps it was still hot or it may have cooled down, but either way it was going to have to do.

Without saying a word Pintel charged after her, he obviously was unaware of the object in her hands until it was too late. She hit him in the face, knocking him out cold. With that part of her mission accomplished she turned her attention to the other pirate, taking a swing at him. Ragetti had his eye on the weapon, unlike his partner, so he was prepared. He grabbed a hold of the handle, grinning at her like a maniac. He let out a few grunts at her, which turned into barks. Then it soon into screams of pain as she released the latch sending burning coals down on her attacker.

"AAH! No! No! No!" He screamed in pain, turning back to her he glared. "You burned me!" He snarled at her before she took of her escape, running out of the room.

"Come on." Said a now conscious Pintel, before he continued in his pursuit after her, chasing her down the stairs.

Seeing an opportunity to catch the girl off guard, Ragetti leapt over the banister that lined the second floor. He landed on his feet in front of her in perfect balance. He growled at her but then the sound of clinging metal behind them distracted the three. They turned then attention in the direction of the sound.

Just in time to see another one of the pirates loaded down with jewels and other valuables waltz in with a crazed look on his face. There was an approaching whistling sound that seemingly began to grow louder. If the man had moved from the spot all would have been well but by the time the cannon ball crashed through the pillar it was too late, it continued on it's way towards him, hitting him squarely in the chest sending him flying back through the closed doors. The force broke them off the hinges.

The girl to this opportunity to run as well, the chandelier falling to the floor behind, barely missing her shattering to pieces. She ran into the nearest room closing the door behind, searching for something to lock it with she found a candlestick and stuck it between the knobs. That should work, now what she needed was another weapon. She spied a sword display over the mantle. She rushed over and yanked it off the wall. The men had started banging on the door, frantically she tried to shake one loose. It may have been like pulling a sword from the stone, but King Arthur she certainly wasn't, she needed another plan. And she needed one quick.

The banging subsided as the doors came flying open. The men continued their shouts for a moment as they came in. Ragetti grunted as he saw that the girl had vanished. Pintel grabbed him by the shoulder giving a smile to let him know that girl was till in there.

"We know you're 'ere, poppet." He started calling to her in a sing-song voice.

"Poppet." Ragetti echoed him.

"Come out..." Pintel continued, "And we promise we won't hurt you."

Ragetti's eye(s) widened, an extremely confused (yet somewhat normal) look on his face. "Eh?" _Killing isn't hurting her? That makes no sense. _he thought.

Pintel gave him an irritated look. _Bloody stupid bugger_. He thought to himself. Ragetti finally caught on to what he had meant and laughed silently with a nod. he put his fingers up to his lips.

His comrade now understanding what was going on, Pintel went back to the matter at hand. "We will find you, poppet. You have something of ours. And it calls to us." his eyes brightened as he saw the corner of the rung in front of the cabinet was folded over. Found her.

"The gold calls to us." he said moving towards her hiding place.

Ragetti echoed him again in a whimper. "Gold." They were so close.

Inside the cabinet the girl pulled out the "pirate medallion" from around her neck looking it over. _so this is what they're after._ she thought. She looked up to see monstrous eyes peering in at her.

"'ello, poppet?" Pintel grinned revealing a mouthful of rotten teeth. He threw open the door. The girl gasped in terror.

"Parley!" She said quickly.

"What?" Pintel asked, he certainly was not expecting that.

"Parley." She repeated, her voice a little bit stronger with more confidence. "I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the Brethren set down by pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your captain."

Pintel glowered at her. "I know the code." He growled in anger.

"If an adversary demands parley, you can do them no harm until the parley is complete." She added, not even thinking of the pirates growing anger towards her.

Ragetti had had enough, he wanted to kill her and get it over with. "To blazes with the code!"

Pintel gave him a warning look, causing the younger man to look down ashamed with his behavior. "She wants to be taken to the Captain, and she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the code."

* * *

So that's the first chapter. I'm coming up with more. I already have a part written for later on but I've got to fill in the gap before posting it. Yeah, this one was just mostly putting the scenes to story format, oh bugger. C'est la vie. 


	2. Battle of Port Royal

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own POTC, it's property of Disney and all the good stuff. At least one OC mentioned I made up, but nothing more. Though I have been thinking about commandeering Pintel.

* * *

The men grabbed a hold of her, each taking an arm. Violently they pulled her out of the cabinet; Elizabeth struggled to get out of their tight grasp, in the process knocking over a china platter to the floor, shattering.

"I said without a fuss" Pintel said, squeezing her arm tightly. "I would call that a fuss now, wouldn't you? And where did it get y? A nice expensive platter broken, no good no more. Lucky fer you it wasn't a broken neck!"

Elizabeth gasped as then yanked on her arm, dragging her outside. The chaos inside the mansion was nothing compared to what awaited them outside in the streets. The town which only earlier had been so peaceful was now in what some may have called a full-scale war, if the advantage had not been clearly in favor of the invaders.

The townspeople rushed about in confusion and terror, screaming as they tried to escape. And perhaps find a place to hide it out. In the middle of it all, a small young blonde boy was crying hysterically. He had been separated from his mother and was now on his own. But he wouldn't be for long as a woman running past scooped the child up in to her arms, hurrying him away. Perhaps it was his mother, or maybe just a Good Samaritan, either way he had more of a chance of survival now.

A young blacksmith apprentice was fighting hard to hold his own against the pirates. His eyes landed on the sight of the three figures making their way hurriedly out of the mansion. His heart nearly leaped out of this throat as he watched the pirates jerk the young girl around.

"Come on!" Pintel growled at her, giving her arm a yank. Supposing that a few more and he just may yank it her arm right out, the girl decided to tried hustle to keep up with them. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the blacksmith.

"Will!' She shouted over at him, nearly stopped in her tracks, but a warning glare from Pintel kept her going. She almost gagged as the pirate opened his mouth, barring his teeth. _How could they have gotten so rotten?_

"Elizabeth!" Will shouted back, standing there hopelessly watching her being dragged away. He wanted to go after and try to stop them but he had problems of his own to tend with.

* * *

That's it for now. Bloody Will stole my inspiration. I'll add more to this chapter when it's finished. Maybe I'll just have Jacoby or Grapple kill him and get it over with. Hmmm,butwith out the blood of Bootstrap Bill that runs through his veins then they'd be cursed forever! noooooooooo! Wait, theycould collectitin a vile...okay never mind. I'll let Will live. 


End file.
